1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inspecting systems, particularly to an inspecting system for lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module typically includes two lenses. The imaging quality of each of the two lenses of the lens module needs to be inspected by an inspecting system. The lens module for inspection needs to be transferred and loaded on a testing position of the inspecting system by an operator. The imaging quality of each of the two lenses is to be investigated by adjusting the distance between each of the two lenses of the lens module. A pattern is to be imaged and investigated to obtain the modulation transfer function of each of the two lenses. After one of the two lenses of the lens module has been inspected, the lens module is rotated 180° by the operator to inspect another one of the two lenses of the lens module. However, because the lens module is transferred or loaded by the operator in the process of inspecting the lens module, the inspecting efficiency of the lens module is low, and the lens module may be contaminated during the inspecting process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.